lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
St. Apollo
St. Apollo '''is a powerful Homunculus mainly comprised of Demon and Saiyan DNA, but is also comprised of many other species as well. He is a Role-Play character of Tobi 7900. Appearance St. Apollo's appearance is usually described as that of strange. Apollo is usually depicted as having a more tan colored skin tone than others; but it is assumed he was made with this skin. He has spiky, white, long hair that goes down to the nape of his neck along with light brown eyes. He seems to have a muscular build as well, and has many scars on his body that seem to show his battle experience. For clothing, Apollo usually wears the vestments of a priest that are very similar to that of St. Hades; one of his colleagues. Over this he wears a blue robe called the '''Sagi no rōbu; a mystical robe that has the ability to mask the wielder's power and identity. Over the vestments he also wears a golden cross necklace along with two sharp pointed earrings. And for shoes he wears black boots that go up to his shins. Personality Apollo is often described as a very modest person who does not like to brag or boast about his abilities. He is genuinely a kind person who takes joy in helping others. But even with his kind personality, he does have a rather dark side, and can indeed get angry if somebody attempts to tick him off. Although, he usually does try to remain calm and kind. Apollo is also a very intelligent man, and can understand a situation almost immediately if he happens to be brought into it. He is liked by many people; and is well known throughout the galaxy as an amazing man. He is pleasant to talk to as well, which helps in making people like him, and many enjoy his company. History St. Apollo was created by an unknown man about 20 years ago with the purpose of being the Ultimate being, capable of anything. Apollo was never given a name; and so he simply called himself Misuteri. Misu grew up at a rate much faster than any normal being, and in about 5 years earned the physical age of 20; where his growth stopped. Since he was given no purpose in life; he just kinda did his own thing. He became a traveler who went around seeking battles and such. He commonly battled those who he knew to be stronger than him just for the purpose of increasing his abilities. He grew without knowing the love of a father or mother; so he, really, did not understand the concept of "love", and so he was never able recuperate the feeling. He did not feel he belonged in the world, but did not feel he didn't belong in it. Despite his many thoughts and such, Misu continued on his journey to get stronger and met many more interesting opponents on his journey. One was none other than Ian Cipher, the King of Edenia. Misu felt a unique bond with him in that he felt that he may be the reason for why Misu was put in this world. And so; they began their battle. They fought on even ground for a while; and they both felt like the spar was getting no where. Eventually, Ian opened his Gate of Requiem and ultimately overwhelmed Misuteri. Ian admitted that he was a decent fighter and that he'd be happy to challenge him again once he gets stronger; and teleported himself away. After this encounter, Misu began to train even harder; and began to fight with even more powerful entities. Upon one fight where he found that his many swords could not take more than two battles; he made a wish to the gods so that they may grant him two unbreakable swords that could cut through anything. And so, the Gods answered his wish and created him two powerful swords that completely fulfilled his desires. The Swords were said to represent Yin and Yang. He travelled with these swords, and further battled more opponents that he found interesting; his swords being perfect for his needs. He loved this life; but thought there was something more. While travelling, he met a man named St. Dionysus, who, for some reason, did not accept his challenge to fight. Misuteri was befundled by this as no one had ever rejected his request to fight; and even felt a little offended. They just seemed to engage in a long conversation with eachother; telling how their lives had been up until that post. They had become good friends. Eventually, after some years, his good connection with St. Dionysus led him to be adopted into the church as a Saint; who was given the name St. Apollo. Abilities St. Apollo has many abilities that are quite useful in battle; making him a formidable opponent, and a force to be reckoned with. Apollo mainly specializes in the use of demon energy, magecraft, chakra, and ki. He is also very skilled in swordsmanship and uses many weapons in his battles. Mana Apollo is a large user of mana and uses it to it's fullest extent. Mana is basically the energy needed to perform magecraft, and magic. Mana comes from the magic circuits of the user, which, depending on who, can be large or small. If you have strong magic circuits, you are bound to have a large pool of mana. Apollo uses mana by charging it into his weapons and such. He can also use mana raw, unlike most, and charge it into his body to increase his physical capabilities. He can also use elements with his mana, and is skilled in using lightning, wind, and fire. Apollo has extremely strong magic circuits, meaning he has an unbelievably large pool of mana that he can pull from. Chakra Chakra is a spiritual energy that everyone has. Whether they can use it or not is completely up to them. Chakra is made of Yin and Yang components, and, like mana, can be molded into various elements. A kekkei genkai is the product of two elements mixed together, while a kekkei tota is the product of three. Apollo uses the wind, fire, lightning, earth, and water natures in deadly combination to his mana elements. Apollo can channel his chakra through his body and through his weapons to greatly enhance his physical capabilities and the strength of his swords; and can even send out large blasts of raw chakra that are extremely deadly. Apollo can use the kekkei genkai lava release, boil release, scorch release, explosion release, dark release, light release, and blood release. He can also use the kekkei tota dust release, as well as two kekkei mora; Truth Seeking Balls and a unique kekkei mora Energy Release. Energy Release basically allows the manipulation of raw chakra and even spiritual energy. It is much like ki except it is a bit weaker but a lot more flexible. Ki Ki is an extremely powerful energy that is, indeed, found in most individuals. Ki is usable for making blasts of it, flight, or like chakra and mana, increasing your physical abilities. Apollo uses ki to make large blasts of power to overwhelm opponents and destroy small areas of land or even planets. He has an unlimited pool of ki; meaning he can never run out. This also means he has an extremely large stamina. Demon Energy Demon Energy is a very powerful type of energy that is more destructive and even more powerful than Ki. Demon Energy is required if you're, well, a demon. Demon Energy can be molded into various things; weapons, shields, armor. He mainly uses it to fire blasts of energy or make shields and such. He hardly uses it for weapons or armor, but does occasionally use it for weapons as he is a weapon specialist. Amazing Strength St. Apollo has immense physical strength that is remarkable in many ways. He is able to lift planets if he has to in order to accomplish his needs; and channeling his multiple energies to help him makes him even stronger. A single punch from him is enough to completely shatter katchin and enough to create continent-wide earthquakes, and even planet sized ones that can shatter tectonic plates if he needs. Remarkable Speed Apollo has immense speed that is said to outmatch even the fastest in the universe. He is so fast that his speed cannot be recorded or given an exact measurement. He mainly uses his speed to escape attacks that would normally harm him in some way; but also uses it for simple things as going to the store or to get to people. His speed is so great that he does not need things like instant transmission; as he's basically that fast if not faster. Regeneration and Lifeforce Apollo, due to his majin cells, give him the ability of Regeneration. Apollo can regenerate from attacks that would normally fatally wound a normal fighter, and can even survive the destruction of his heart; or even the destruction of his entire body. Apollo can regenerate on a molecular level; meaning, even if his body is destroyed; he can regenerate his entire body back from just one of those cells. This is extremely useful, but is not used much as his body is also insanely durable. His lifeforce is considered illogical, and the reason this is, is because of his Majin, Demon, and Ice-Jin cells, and the fact that he's a Homunculus. Apollo is indeed immortal if not killed unnaturally. Infact, he has the ability to make his life force even stronger by absorbing the life energy of other beings. So, again, this indeed does make him basically invulnerable. Absorbtion Apollo has the ability of absorbtion. Apollo can use the absorbtion techniques of the Majins or even the Bio-Androids. He does this through his hands; where he usually grabs a part of his opponents body and sucks any type of energy/lifeforce that they have, away. But he usually does not use this to kill a whole person; mostly to just weaken them or such. As stated before, he can also use the majin technique where he basically fuses one person into him to gain their abilities and get stronger. But, unlike normal majins, this does not really change his appearance or anything; he stays looking the same. Durability Apollo is considered to be one of the most durable people in the entire universe. He can tank entire planet destroying blasts; or even galaxy destroying ones while still being able to fight. A normal sword would snap like a twig as soon as the tip grazed his body. This ability, along with his before-mentioned regeneration, make him basically immortal. One more powerful then him would simply give a small, minor cut if they tried to cut him with something. Infact the only thing that works enough against him to give a better cut are Holy Weapons. Gates of Olympus A technique much like Ian Cipher's Gate of Requiem or Keios' Gate of Hell, Gates of Olympus is a technique that allows multiple portals to open where a weapon or something else is stored in each one. But unlike the techniques mentioned before, the Gates of Olympus cannot fire weapons from them or fire any sort of energy and are mainly for the storement of weapons and such. Although they can not fire energy, they allow the user to form ki weapons into real weapons. Mad Enhancement A technique that gives the user a large power boost, at the cost for their sanity and conscious. Mad Enhancement is a technique that is designed only for use in desperate situations, as it makes the user go mad everytie it's use; and the more times it's used, the more the user descents into true madness that lasts forever. It is usually done by activating special tattoos on one's body. Truth Seeking Ball Apollo has the ability to use the kekkei mora; Truth Seeking Ball. Basically, a truth seeking ball is a large ball of chakra that has all five chakra natures, the yin and yang natures, and senjutsu chakra mixed in to make one ball of energy. This ball of energy is able to destroy anything on a molecular level, and completely destroy planets if need be. It can also be molded into various weapons, shields, armor. This means if he uses it as a shield, he's basically unable to get to. They can also just be used to retain their ball shape and be fired like a large attack that will explode anything within a 40 mile radius to ash, but can also destroy a planet on that level if need be. But all eight that surround him are able to be molded into one large truth seeking ball, capable of destroying the universe by hitting it's core. Apollo can also put his three other energies into them to make them even more powerful. Themes Gallery and Yang.png|Apollo's twin yin and yang swords, Kanshou and Bakuya. Supreme and Yang.png|Kanshou and Bakuya when all three energies are put into them. Ridin' Apollo.jpg|Apollo shirtless during one of his battles while using chakra and mana simutaneously. (Note the Mad Enhancement marks on his chest.) Category:Pages added by Obito 7900 Category:Saiyans Category:Majin Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters Category:Fighter